charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr.
Mr. & Mrs. Witch is the eleventh episode of the eighth season and the 167th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Billie's parents are in town right when Billie develops the power of Projection. During a quarrel about Billie's lost older sister, Billie's emotions accrue and her new power accidentally turns her parents into assassins. They get hired by Nanta, a Demon who wants to take over a company to get a foodhold in the mortal world, to kill the leader of the company. The Charmed Ones and Billie try to find a way to reverse the transformation before Billie's parents wind up in jail. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 8x11Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x11Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x11Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x11Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x11Henry.png|Henry Mitchell 8x11Helen.png|Helen Jenkins 8x11Carl.png|Carl Jenkins 8x11Nanta.png|Nanta 8x11RodDalvos.png|Rod Dalvos 8x11GrantPelham.png|Grant Pelham 8x11Dominic.png|Dominic Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Call a Lost Witch'' :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. BOS CallLostWitch.jpg|The entry in the Book of Shadows. 8x11CallaLost1.png|Carl and Helen are called to the Manor. 8x11CallaLost2.png|Carl and Helen arrive at the Manor. 'Potions' *Phoebe brew a potion to turn Billie's parents back to normal. *The Charmed Ones also made Stun Potions. 8x11StunPotion.png|Phoebe holding the Stun Potion. 8x11StunPotion2.png|Carl Jenkins shoots the Stun Potion. 8x11ProjectionReversalPotion.png|Phoebe holding the potion to change Billie's parents back. 'Powers' *'Life Draining' (through Projection): '''Accidentally used by Billie to drain the life out of some flowers. *Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Nanta. *'Transformation' ''(through Projection):''' Accidentally used by Billie to change her parents into assassins. *Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the press conference at Pelham. *'Glamouring:' Piper used it to look like Rod Dalvos. She probably used a spell or potion to do so. *'Conjuration:' Used by Nanta to conjure a gun to shoot Rod Dalvos. 8x11P1.png|Billie accidentally sucks the life out of some flowers through Projection. 8x11P2.png|Nanta shimmering in. 8x11P3.png|Nanta shimmering out. 8x11P4.png|Nanta shimmering in. 8x11P5.png|Nanta shimmering out. 8x11P6.png|Billie accidentally transforms her parents into assassins. 8x11P7.png|Paige orbing out with Billie and Phoebe. 8x11P8.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe and Billie. 8x11P9.png|Paige orbing out with Billie and Phoebe. 8x11P10.png|Piper freezes everyone at the press conference at Pelham. 8x11P11.png|Nanta shimmering in. 8x11P12.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Billie. 8x11P13.png|Nanta shimmering in. 8x11P14.png|Billie's parents are changed back into themselves. 8x11P15.png|Piper reverses her glamour. 8x11P16.png|Nanta conjures a gun. 'Artifacts' *Billie created an '''Enchanted Paper', that showed if the one holding it was magical or not. If a magical being holds it, the area where they are touching glows. *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x11EnchantedPaper.png|Rod Dalvos touching the Enchanted Paper. 8x11BoS.png|The Book of Shadows *Billie used her modern way of Scrying to find her enchanted parents. *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe used it to scry for Billie's parents. 8x11GPSScrying.png|Billie using her modern way of Scrying to scry for her parents. 8x11ScryingCrystal.png|Phoebe scrying for Billie's parents. Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes *The title is a reference to the movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith.thumb|300px|right|Mr. & Mrs. Witch WB Trailer *This is the twenty-second episode title to have the word 'witch' in it. *This is the first episode to feature Billie's parents. *Billie develops the power of Projection. *Rod Dalvos being replaced as an infant is presumably based on the myth of the Changeling, ''where a child is replaced by some kind of magical being. *Billie may have enchanted the piece of paper by use of an altered Enchantment Spell, the spell Phoebe used in season 4, which allowed her to identify evil by looking through a pair of sunglasses. *Phoebe tells Billie that she has never seen the power of Projection in use before. However, Wyatt has used this power on several occassions before this episode, but it was never named as such. She has also seen Kevin use Thought Projection in "Witches In Tights", which is similar to the power of Projection. *Phoebe decides to move out of the manor in this episode. Glitches *Grant Pelham is credited as Chuck Pelham. *Carl Jenkins was summoned to the manor through the "Lost Witch" spell, while it was established that his daughters gained their magic from their mother's side. International Titles *'French:' Mr et Mrs Smith *'Czech:' Pan a paní čarodějovi ''(Mr. & Mrs. Witches) *'Slovak:' Pán a pani čarodejníci (Mr. & Mrs. Witches) *'Serbian:' Gospodin i gospođa veštica *'Spanish (Spain):' Señor y señora bruja *'Spanish (Latin America):' Señor y señora brujos Photo Gallery Behind the Scenes 811x01.jpg 811x02.jpg 811a.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 8